


My Two Favorite Men

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Countdown, Cum Play, Edging, F/M, Footjob, Frotting, GFE, Incest, Joe - Freeform, L-Bomb, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Other, Rimming, Sorta Cheating, Two dudes, Wet Sounds, bi encouragement, big cock appreciation, blowjob, gagging, gaslighty, handjob, hotwife, seduced bi, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [GFE][L-bomb][big cock appreciation][blowjob][gagging][wet sounds] sorta [cheating][hotwife][incest][cum play][multiple orgasms][gaslighty][threeway][two dudes][seduced bi][bi encouragement][frotting][countdown][handjob][edging][rimming][footjob][anal][orgasm control][JOE]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.





	My Two Favorite Men

[F4M][GFE][L-bomb][big cock appreciation][blowjob][gagging][wet sounds] sorta [cheating][hotwife][incest][cum play][multiple orgasms][gaslighty][threeway][two dudes][seduced bi][bi encouragement][frotting][countdown][handjob][edging][rimming][footjob][anal][orgasm control][JOE]

Cast of characters:  
Honey: Boyfriend (listener)  
Stud: Brother (listener)  
You!

(phone call)

Hey Honey, how’s your day going?

Yeah? I’m glad you two are catching up. He’s so busy most of the time, jet-setting across the world (laugh).

Oh? That’s not why you called? Well, what did you—?

Oh… the things I used to do with him when we were younger?

Well I know we had talked about it—

Yes?

I thought you were only interested in hearing about those stories?

I mean—

(trepidation) Yeah, I can change the reservation for dinner.

We’ll meet him there? Ok Honey. I’ll see you when you get home.

(hang up)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

(from another room) Hey baby, welcome home! I just finished up my at home spa day. Painted my toenails, (teasing) your favorite color!

(Same room. Surprise) Oh! I didn’t expect you’d bring home company! (Under breath) I wish you'd told me, I'd have put more on than this flimsy robe.

Hey *you*, long time no see. (Friendly kiss, surprised as he gropes. Giggle.) Hey! None of that, I know we've joked about it but that's—Honey?

You what? Come here a minute.

(Lower) I know we've talked about how much I want him, but I honestly didn't think you'd paid much attention. (Hungry) Of course I'd fuck him. You know I would. (Quiet snicker)

You really like that idea, don't you? Me fucking your best friend, fucking my *brother*. How does he feel about it?

You're sure?

What do you mean that's why he came home with you? *Really?*

(Impressed) Damn.

(Return to normal, seductive)

So, Bro. I hear you really want to fuck me? (Giggle)

Good, because I would love to fuck you too. I want you to show my darling boyfriend here just how hot you find me.

That's right, you're going to fuck me good and hard, let him see just how hot it is when I get fucked. Just the way I like. Mmmm.

Good. Now, help me out of this robe so I can help you out of *your* clothes, Stud.

(Giggling as I remove Bro's clothes, shirt, belt, pants)

Hnnngh, good god have I wanted to see this. I had no idea your cock was this big, fuck. It's gorgeous. I've always been a bit of a size queen. As you know, heh. My guy's packing, but they're always so different, aren't they?

(Soft moans, appreciating, touching)

Your skin is so soft, and shit, the way your cock twitches as my hands skim over your chest, it's amazing. I can't wait to see how my brother’s cock feels inside me. And I fucking love that you're uncut. Fuck. I need to taste you.

(Improv blowjob)

Fuck, you taste so fucking good, Bro. I had no idea you would taste this good when we fooled around in college. Your cock is so big, I honestly don't know how much I can take.

As much as I can? Obviously. I need as much of this gorgeous thick cock in my throat as it can take.

(Deepthroat/choke)

Oh god, your cock is so amazing. I love how thick you are, bro. I need to taste your cum. I want you to cum for me, fill my mouth.

(Improv to his orgasm, open mouth moan, showing his cum before swallowing)

Mmmmm, god. You like seeing your cum like that? Your sister’s prize?

You taste so amazing. (laugh) Kiss me.

(kissing interspersed between lines)

I want you to fuck me, bro.

I need to feel my big brother’s cock in my tight little cunt.

Yes, fuck. I want you to fuck me the way he does.

I want you to show my boyfriend just how hot it is when he fucks me.

(soft groan as he slips his cock in)

Oh fuck, yesss. This is so much better than I had dared to hope, Bro.

(rhythmic sharp gasps a woman involuntarily makes while getting nailed super hard, a minute or so)

(Improv to his orgasm)

Cum on my chest, Stud. God yes. Just like that. Mmmm.

You like that Honey? You like watching your best friend, my *brother* fuck me? (giggle)

I can see how hard it makes you. Come here, Honey. I want to taste you. I need to taste you.

(belt removal and pants unzip)

(cock sucking sounds)

God, Honey. You taste so good.

(run fingers through cum on chest and then taste)

Mmmm. Fuck, you both taste so good.

(lightbulb moment) Oh!

(grin) You know what would be *really* hot? (giggle)

(run fingers through cum, tasting again)

Honey, I want you to taste his cum for me. It would be so hot for me to see you enjoying my brother’s cum from my breasts.

(soft moan)

God yes, I need you to lick my brother’s cum from my tits.

(groan)

Nervous, Honey? Here, (wipe with fingers and lick off) kiss me first.

(improv kissing, lines interspersed)

Doesn’t he taste amazing Honey?

I know you’ve always been interested in trying this sort of thing.

You don’t remember telling me that?

Would I lie to you?

Of course I wouldn’t

Isn’t my big brother just so gorgeous?

(giggle)

Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, bro. Get over here and kiss me.

(improv kissing between both, still with the kissing)

This is so hot. My two favorite men.

(soft moans)

God, Honey. Bro.

(heady)

The only thing that could make this better…

Is if…

The two of you…

(soft groan)

Fuck, I love the way you’re playing with my pussy, Bro.

Oh god, Honey, the way you play with my cum covered nipp—oh god yes!

Oh fuck, Honey, your mouth is fantastic on my tits!

Hnnngh, this attention is intoxicating. My brother finger fucking me while my boyfriend licks cum off my tits. (deep groan)

Fuck yes, Bro, just like th—(orgasm)

(panting heavily)

God, yes. You two are amazing when you combine your efforts.

(snicker to full laugh)

Oh god, it would be so amazing it you two *really* combined your efforts.

(low) Honey, you know you’ve always wanted to give it a try. You told me during one of our discussions about what my brother and I used to do. Don’t you remember?

Yes, you admitted to always wondering what it would be like to be with a man, specifically this Stud here.

And you, bro. I *know* you’ve always been interested in my gorgeous boyfriend.

What was it you used to say? Oh, yeah! “If I were going to try it with any guy, it would be him. He’s so hot.”

You don’t remember that? I swear, I’m not making this up.

(giggle)

It would be such an amazing turn on to see you two kissing.

(soft moan)

God, I’m so turned on just thinking about it.

Honey, I know you want to kiss this hot Stud, don’t you?

You’ve told me so many times that you’re curious about what he tastes like, don’t you remember?

(giggle)

The way you’re looking at each other too. Fuck, watching you two kiss would be so fucking hot. Your soft lips pressing together would be enough that it might make me cum just from that!

You want to put your soft lips against his, don’t you Honey? Show this Stud just how hot it felt watching me get railed by my brother.

I fucking love how hot the two of you look kissing each other. Yeah, bro, tuck your fingers into his hair and pull him closer. Like this (lascivious).

Mmmm. Yes, just like that. God the sounds he’s making are just divine aren’t they Stud?

Honey, wrap your arms around my brother, there you go. Mmm, shit you two are so sexy together!

I need to touch myself, hnngh. God this is so hot. I can see how hard you both are (snicker).

Maybe I should stroke your cocks, while you kiss?

(smirk) Yes, I love that Idea.

You two just keep kissing, explore each other’s bodies for me.

Now, let me just wrap my fingers around your thick, hard cocks. Mmmm, you’re both throbbing already. You love this. You love having your cocks stroked together.

Look at all this precum. Fuck you are just *loving* the way your cocks feel pressed together like this. Hnngh.

Your cocks are twitching so hard, boys. You’re leaking everywhere.

(lick) Fuck it tastes so good, too.

Oh god yes, did you hear that groan Honey? My brother clearly likes the way you’re kissing him.

There we go, yes, just like that. This is hotter than any fantasy I could dream up.

Fuck, I’m so turned on from stroking your cocks together.

My cunt is so fucking needy right now. I need to cum.

You two be good for me, alright?

I’m going to count you down, but I don’t want you two to cum. When I get to one, I’m taking my hand off. Even if I cum before we get to one, You two aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.

(heavy breathing, moaning, interspersed in the counting)

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two (orgasm)

One

(panting) No cumming, boys

Fuck, hnngh. It’s so hot watching you two together. I love the way your breathing hitched toward the end there Honey, I know how much you enjoy countdowns (giggle).

(lick lips, soft moan)

Hard as fuck and ready to do such naughty things to each other.

I know you want to suck his cock, Stud. 

Why don’t you get on your knees and show my boyfriend just how much you love that hot, uncut cock of his. Oh fuck, yes. Just like that. 

I love the way your mouth looks on his cock. Fuck yes. Don’t forget to caress his balls, Bro.

Fuck Honey, don’t you love the feeling of his mouth on your cock? I want you to thread your fingers in his hair for me. 

Yes, just like you do with me. Guide his head, guide his movements to please you better. Hnngh, fuck this is so hot.

I’m going to sit behind you Honey.

Yes, just there. Don’t worry. I know. I want to lick that gorgeous asshole of yours.

Oh and bro, don’t think I’m going to ignore you. I know how much you love a footjob, (giggle).

Yes. I’m going to give you both a little something you love.

Fuck. Honey, you taste so good. I love licking this tight little hole of yours.

And bro, fuck. Your cock feels so good between my feet. I love the feeling of your precum against my toes. And your cock is throbbing so deliciously.

Don’t you dare cum, though, you need to save your cum for me. 

You need to keep it up for my man, here. He’s going to be taking it up his ass, isn’t that right, Honey?

Yes, you love taking cock up your ass.

Are you going to cum with my tongue on your little hole and my brothers mouth on your cock, Honey?

Good, you’re going to cum when I tell you to. I can feel you both tensing up. You’re both so ready to cum aren’t you?

Alright, stop. I want you to change positions here, boys. I want you to fuck my boy here, Stud (giggle).

I want to see your cock filling his ass, Bro. I know you both have it in you. I can see how much you want this

It’s such a great feeling being filled, isn’t it Honey? You love the way my brother’s cock feels inside that tight little ass of yours. 

What do you think all that pegging was for, hm? That’s right, it was practice, Honey.

I’ve wanted to see this for so long. I love the way you look with my brother’s cock filling your tight little hole. 

I need to watch my brother thrusting inside your ass and forcing you toward your own orgasm.

Fuck don’t you just love the way his cock teases your prostate, Honey? Hnngh it’s so hot seeing the pleasure on your face Bro. 

Fuck, Bro I love the way you’re fucking my boyfriend. I love the look on your face as you drive your cock deep into his tight little ass.

Fuck yessss Stud. Fuck. I’m gonna cum watching this, oh fuck fuck yesssss (orgasm).

Ok, time for you to cum for me. I want to be covered in your cum, boys. Stroke those gorgeous cocks and spray your loads on me. Fucking cum all over me. That’s it, yes, Honey, just like that. Cum for me, all over me. My tits, my face, my belly. Cover me in your cum, Bro. Paint me like one of your French girls (laugh).

(panting) Fuck you two are so fucking hot. I really need to make sure I plan things with my brother more often. 

(laugh) Yes, Honey, this was all *my* idea. I invited this hot Stud to visit and fuck the both of us. You think I haven’t been watching the two of you for years? 

I know how hot you think he is Honey, same goes for you Stud. 

I have been watching you two dance around this since college. I know how exciting the idea of this has always seemed, and fuck am I so glad It was as hot as I expected.

You two are fucking phenomenal and I’m going to need this to happen whenever we’re together.

Ohh yes, I am going to fucking destroy the two of you when we’re home for the holidays.


End file.
